Contest Rejects
by Horus.Potter
Summary: The chapters exist independently of each other.  These were submissions to a contest that I decided not to use.  Version 1 Harry and Draco have an awkward conversation.  Version 2 Harry has something important to ask.  HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

There was a contest on facebook to write a Drarry fic. These two entries were the ones I did not end up submitting but I wrote them so enjoy

**Unrequited**

Work was a long, tiring affair. I didn't have to work strictly speaking; I had enough money to support generations, but there was something satisfying about a long day at work – fighting to make the world better.

It took a lot of convince on my part to get the ministry (and Potter) to trust me – reformed Death Eater doesn't look good on an application.

"Malfoy, come on its Friday. Leaky Cauldron awaits."

Of all people it was Weasley standing in my office doorway, inviting me on our weakly nights out. I n ever would have thought we would be friends, but if Potter can bury the hatched everyone else can.

Potter.

All through school I hate the thought of him but now I understand. My judgment was clouded by my greed and ambition. In reality I was kind of infatuated with the chosen one – or what were they calling him now? The Hero of the War? – something honorific that embarrassed him at any rate. He had become something of an obsession for me. I couldn't tell if he felt the same way about me but I had to find out – so today was my day.

"Yea I'll be along in a minute." I said.

Weasley nodded and turned to leave. "Hey Harry, let's go." I heard him say.

Harry appeared in my doorway, "Coming Malfoy?"

I smiled, "Yup. Hey can I have a quick word first?"

"Sure."

Harry came fully into the office and shut the door, putting on his "head Auror" persona. "What's the problem?"

"How are you?" I asked, shaking my head a my own lame statement.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at me. "Fine. You?"

"Alright."

"Aren't we heading to the Leaky Cauldron with everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Yea I just had to tell you something. Away from everyone else."

"Go on then."

"Potter, we've become friends' yea?"

"Yea."

"I don't want to jeopardize that with what I'm about to say."

Harry continued to look perplexed.

"I love you." I blurted.

Why did I say that? Who just blurts these things out? I was panicking. I didn't want to ruin what fragile ground had grown underneath us. It wasn't supposed to come out like this.

"Malfoy, I don't know what to say. I never really thought of you in that way."

"I know. And this may ruin our fragile new friendship. But there it is." I sighed heavily. I couldn't take the words back. I couldn't un-speak these shattering words. It was all laid out.

"Well, okay."

"To the Cauldron?" I asked, trying to break up the tension I could feel edging its way in from the edges of our torn conversation.

"Yea. Let's go."

Harry had the good grace not to mention my confession again and we continued amicably as friends. But I always kept an eye on him. Hoping for the day when the Chosen One would choose me.


	2. Sap

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

This is the second concept for the Drarry contest that I ended up rejecting. Enjoy.

Snowy Night:

Harry paced up and down, biting what was left of his nails anxiously. He wasn't an amazing cook – he wasn't bad but… - everything had to be perfect.

A soft pop signaled the second part parties arrival and harry tried not to panic.

"Harry? Babe I'm home!" the voice called through the quiet flat.

"In the kitchen Draco!" Harry called back.

"Something smells delicious love!" Draco said, coming into the spacious kitchen.

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss, "Better than you anyway. God, what have you been into?"

"Stakeouts aren't all glamorous Potter." Draco smiled wryly, "If I told you where I've been you may never kiss me again."

"Can't have that can we?"

"Absolutely not. I'm going to go shower."

"Hurry back."

Draco was back in barely ten minutes, inhaling the scent of dinner appreciatively. "What did you make me?" he asked, snaking his arms around Harry.

"Chowder. A cold day like today you need something warm."

"How did you get off work so early?" Draco asked as Harry doled out dinner.

"As head of the office I can leave whenever I want." Harry smirked.

"Rub it in. You know my boss could let me off early once in a while." Draco said dryly. Working for your boyfriend had its pluses and minuses.

"I suppose I could put in a word." Harry smirked.

Their lips met briefly. "Mmm, food then fun."

"Always looking out for me." Draco said, separating from his boyfriend.

"Someone has to."

The pair ate dinner, discussing work and the joys of a the coming holiday. It was just as any other dinner between the lovers except….

"Draco, I have something to ask you." Harry said in a rush.

"What's that?"

"I was wondering. Draco, we've been together for years. I was wondering if… if maybeyouwantedtogetmarried?"

Draco looked stunned. "Surely I couldn't have heard you right."

Harry sighed, taking a shaky breath. "I was wondering, Draco, if you would marry me?"

Draco let out a harsh laugh and Harry felt his world tumbling.

"I can't believe you! I always thought I'd be the one to ask."

Harry's hurt and mortification changed instantly to confusion.

"Of course I'll marry you Harry. I love you. I just always thought I'd be the one to ask you."

Harry smiled, leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend. "Well you took too long."

Draco returned Harry's smile with a smirk, "Impatient aren't we?"

"Only when it comes to getting what I want."

"Well you got what you want. Now what are you going to do with it?"

"Keep it forever."

"Sap."


End file.
